


A Vast Improvement

by orphan_account



Series: The Magic Ship Train of Smut and Shipping [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cerulean Orbs, Eventual Smut, M/M, johndirk, no jokes on the orbs thing, omg i have no life where is my brain, t for language, this is so stuid i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert sat in the airport, tired, worried, and, over all, thoroughly disgruntled. He was flying to Texas to visit Dave, who was hospitalized because of a currently undiagnosed disease. </p><p>Dave, his closest bro, pal of his youth, his best fucking friend, was maybe dying. And as of yet, there was no cure. </p><p>And his flight was delayed by three hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vast Improvement

He toured around the airport, unusually jumpy and twitchy, running his hands through his hair every few minutes (nervous habit) 

He went into a cheap little airport store, picking out the least trashy looking magazine, a soda and a bag of Doritos. Then, typically, he waited in line for twenty minutes. By the time he got to the front, the woman looked exhausted, he handed her the money and she waved a tired hand before dropping the correct change into his palm.

He took his seat back at the gate only to realize he'd lost his phone, boarding pass and passport, so he retraced his steps to the washroom, where it was lying behind the toilet. He made a mental note to complain about poor cleaning behind those toilets because gosh those things were filthy.

He finally sat down and promptly fell asleep in the chair. When he awoke it was to the final boarding call and they were calling "A Mr. John Egbert."

John scrambled out of his chair, hurtled on to the plane, and took his economy class seat. There was a slightly overweight, mean looking man crunching his chips like they were the bones of his mortal enemy, and a skinny redheaded girl who had so many bangles and costume jewels on you could hardly tell where the jewelry ended and she began, who were each sitting to the left of him.

The girl turned to him and began questioning him avidly, about where he was going, why he was going, what his name is, what his sick friends name is, is he okay, has he ever been to Texas, is he nervous on flights, and, finally, who he's staying with. 

John decided to ask her why she was going. She got a very sad look on her face, looked like she was going to cry, and said nothing more. 

However, John was thinking. Who was he going to stay with, exactly? He could stay alone in Dave's apartment, but that would be lonely and frankly quite depressing.

Rose had just left and Jade wasn't due for two months, yet. Besides, Jade was staying in a one person hotel room. It seemed he'd have to check that out later. Soon later though, because late later generally turned into never and then he was stuck in Texas with nowhere to stay

John switched on a movie on the plane, stuck in his earbuds, and promptly passed out again.

When he next awoke, the plane was landing in thirty minutes, and it was badly turbulent. He had fallen asleep on the skinny girl's shoulder, and she gently pushed him off. Her bangles clinked quietly.

John stared out the window at the deep blue evening sky and the stars beginning to appear. The plane was shaking and bumping so badly at this point it was like the massage chair from hell. He couldn't think. His head was pounding. His stomach felt like he'd just got off the spinny-flip-you-around-at-absurd-speeds ride at the Amusement Park.

And then, with an agonizing pop of his ears, a loud bump and a thud, they were touching sweet, sweet glorious earth and John wanted nothing more than to kiss its smooth, solid, not sickeningly turbulent surface. 

He bounded out of the plane, scurried to pick up his four giant suitcases (to his embarrassment and private relief, a tiny female flight attendant heaved three of his suitcases behind her like they were potable clouds.) 

Then he got to the public part of the airport, ready to text Dave or someone and ask where he was staying. He did not, however, get any chance. 

Because he spotted, out of the sea of faces, Dirk Strider, heading straight towards him and waving like an idiot.


End file.
